Moving picture experts group (MPEG)-2 transport stream (TS) is a communication protocol for transmitting multimedia-related data including audio, video, data, and the like through a network. MPEG-2 TS is used for transmission of media data in terrestrial/satellite digital broadcasting, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), internet protocol television (IPTV), and the like, and also used for storing media in a digital video camera or a Blu-ray device.
However, as the broadcasting network and the communication network gradually converge and become advanced, new generation contents such as ultra high definition (UHD) video contents and 3-dimensional (3D) video contents and new services such as N-screen service are emerging in these days. As a result, new and various requirements arise.
Therefore, as the first part of MPEG-H (High Efficiency Coding and Media Delivery in Heterogeneous Environments) standard to provide various services such as digital broadcasting in various kinds of broadband communication networks, MPEG media transport (MMT) technology is being developed.
The MMT technology aims at providing functions of efficient multimedia data transmission and playback in various network environments that are being advanced. The MMT technology mainly includes a media processing unit (MPU) function area, a signaling function area, a delivery function area, and a presentation information area.
Although the MMT technology has various advantages over the existing MPEG-TS technology, the MPEG-TS technology has been used in various fields for about 20 years, and it is therefore impossible and inefficient to immediately replace all the existing MPEG-TS-based legacy systems with MMT-based systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient operation of the existing MPEG-TS-based legacy system and the MMT-based system in an environment where both systems coexist.